Pulverbanditen
Das Bild basiert auf den Van Buren Pulverbanditen aus dem Black Canyon. |gegründet von = Samuel Cooke |anführer = Eddie |mitglieder = Samuel Cooke Philip Lem Joe Cobb Eddie |hauptquartier = RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt |abteilungen = 215 Rail Line Pulverbande Vault 19 Pulverbanditen RNK-JVA Pulverbanditen Joe Cobbs Bande Primm Sträflinge Chavez's Bande |orte = Mojave-Ödland: Hunters Farm Long 15 Highway RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt Pulverbanditenlager Ost Pulverbanditenlager Nord Pulverbanditenlager Süd Pulverbanditenlager West Primm Vault 19 Whittaker-Farm |fußzeile = x150px Reputation Icon aus Fallout: New Vegas. }} Die Pulverbanditen (auch bekannt als Pulverbande oder Pulver Gangster), sind Raider, die im Mojave-Ödland in 2281 operieren. Hintergrund Die RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt ist der vorherrschende Ort des zentralen Mojave-Ödland. In the distant past, it was the Jean Conservancy, a low-security all-female prison. Under recent NCR control, it was used to house prisoners on work release. The prisoners worked the railroad parallel to the Long 15 under NCR trooper supervision, maintaining the vital land link between the Boneyard and New Vegas. Eventually, prison guards (NCR troopers) were pulled away to run Colorado River border patrol. When the guard staff was low, the prisoners executed a daring and violent escape. Because the rail crews often used explosives (typically dynamite) to blast through rock or get rid of train cars that were locked/fixed on the line, the prisoners inevitably acquired small amounts that they hid in their cells. When they made their break, they blasted their way out. The interior of the prison was clearly the scene of a large riot where the prisoners used explosives, improvised weapons, and stolen NCR trooper equipment to break through multiple walls and scatter through the desert. A lot of the prisoners weren’t in on the escape plan formally; they just got caught up in the moment. Consequently, a lot of them didn’t really know where to go when the dust settled. A large contingent of Powder Gangers can be found in Vault 19 though many squatted in the prison and have been informally raiding since then.Fallout: New Vegas Offizieller Spielführer Organisation There are several groups of loosely organized Powder Gangers, many remain in the prison and have been raiding surrounding areas under the leadership of Eddie. There are factions of Powder Gangers spread far along the south-west part of the Mojave Wasteland, as far down as Nipton. The smaller groups of Powder Gangers are all lead by a strong or cunning underboss, like Joe Cobb. A large contingent of Powder Gangers can be found in Vault 19 under the leadership of Samuel Cooke, although there they are identified as escaped convicts. Beziehungen mit der Außenwelt Due to their hostility, the Powder Gangers have little to no friendly relations with outside groups. They are hated by both the RNK, whom they were former prisoners of, and Caesars Legion, for harassing their raiding parties west of the Colorado River. The Stählerne Bruderschaft also seems to dislike them due to interfering with patrols near and in Hidden Valley. Neutral relations are not completely unheard of, as seen in Nipton, although they are very rare. The willingness of Samuel Cooke's group to join the Großkhane suggests at least some respect is held for the Khans, though no formal relations exist between the two groups without intervention from the Kurier. Technologie The favored and most common weapons among the Powder Gangers are explosives, primarily the powder charges and dynamite which they acquired during their time in prison and escape. However, they also have a large arsenal of guns; some stolen, others looted from dead NCRCF guards. Their guns tend to be weak; they carry single shotguns, 9mm pistols, varmint rifles, and .357 Magnum-Revolvers. Interaktionen mit dem Spielercharakter Quests * Lauf Goodsprings Lauf: Side with Joe Cobb against the town of Goodsprings and help kill Ringo. * Eddies Abgesandter: Earn the trust of the Powder Gangers in the NCRCF. * Ich bekämpfte das Gesetz: Run errands for Eddie in the NCRCF. * Wieso können wir nicht Freunde sein?: Hilf Samuel Cooke oder Philip Lem with a few tasks in Vault 19. * Rausgeworfen: Free the enslaved Powder Gangers from the Legion camp. Effekte der Spieleraktionen Completing Ghost Town Gunfight will earn negative reputation with the Powder Gangers. Nennenswerte Zitate - Trudy | | | | | | }} Enden Infos * Though Powder Gangers almost all have Evil karma, the larger Powder Ganger faction is not marked as Evil. Notably, this means that stealing items owned by the Powder Ganger faction will incur negative karma. * There are several looted caravans along the Long 15 with Powder Gangers hovering around the area. One in particular, a Karawane der Karminrote Karawanen-Kompanie slightly northeast of Jean Sky Diving, has a rather sinister scene with a couple of dead caravan guards, the female of which is stripped of her outfit (unlike the male guard, who is still wearing his leather armor). * If you happen to have Arcade Gannon when near some Powder Gangers, they will mention that they brought and sold people like him, possibly indicating they dabble in slavery. *The aforementioned female caravan guard ties in with an NPC that was cut from the game.Originally a wasteland adventurer would be standing in front of the sign adjascent to Jean Sky Diving as you approach the intersection with Long 15.You could barter with him and a piece of leather armor would always be present for sale, which implied that he had looted the armor from the caravan guard's body.Most of the assets, including voice acting is included in the game's files. * If you have negative reputation with the Powder Gangers, three of them will ambush you west of The Prospector's Den. * Originally the Powder Gangers along the Long 15 were immediately hostile to the Courier if the latter was not disguised as a Powder Ganger themselves. This was later changed in a patch, with the raiding camps only being hostile if the Courier has obtained negative reputation with the Powder Gangers. Vorkommen Pulverbanditen appear in Fallout: New Vegas and J.E. Sawyer's ''Fallout'' RPG. The 215 Rail Line Powder Gang were also due to appear in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. Einzelnachweise en:Powder Gangers es:Bandidos de la pólvora fr:Poudriers nl:Powder Gangers pl:Kajdaniarze pt:Powder Gangers ru:Подрывники uk:Підривники zh:炸藥幫 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen Kategorie:Pulverbanditen